The Yale Diabetes Endocrinology Research Center brings together a multidisciplinary group of independent principal investigators as well as professional supporting staff, young investigators and research trainees from the Departments of Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Immunobiology, Cell Biology, Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry, Genetics, Pharmacology, Physiology, Pathology, Surgery, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Biology, Neurology, Neurosurgery, Psychology and from the Schools of Nursing and Public Health. The research activities of the Center members are broad and range from basic cellular and molecular biology to whole body clinical physiology in diabetic patients. The members are, however, linked by their common interest and active participation in research dealing with diabetes mellitus or related metabolic and endocrine disorders. The cornerstone of the Center is its Research Cores that provide funded scientists with the opportunity to more efficiently utilize resources and to expand the scope of their programs. The Cores focus on three major themes: 1) Molecular Biology; 2) Cell Biology and Immunobiology, and 3) Clinical Metabolism. An Administrative Core oversees the operation of the Center and its Pilot and Feasibility Project Program and helps to coordinate patient-based diabetes research throughout the institution. The principal goals of the Center are to: 1) stimulate multidisciplinary interactions, particularly between basic and clinical scientists; 2) efficiently organize time consuming and/or costly techniques through Core facilities to enhance the productivity of investigators conducting research in diabetes or in related areas; 3) promote new research programs through pilot/feasibility projects; 4) enhance the quality of research training, and 5) create an institutional environment that amplifies and expands research efforts in diabetes or related metabolic and endocrine disorders.